Judas
by A Perfect Devil
Summary: Baby- he's so cruel. Judas is the demon I cling to. Unrelated short fics set to Mother Monster's song "Judas".


For the most part, all of these are completely unrelated.

_When he comes to me, I am ready_  
><em>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain<em>  
><em>Even after three times, he betrays me<em>

It was in common practice, that was faced with a lunatic, to just torture them until they went into shock and stopped complaining about things like poor conditions, starvation and a lack of cleanliness. William was no exception. Water torture was the most popular, all the rage these days. They would strip him of his expensive wool suit, strap him to a wooden plank and lower him into a tub of ice cold water, then just after this lower him into a tub of near boiling water. The shock of the sudden temperature would be enough to silence him long enough so that the "doctors" would be able to put him into a cell where he'd be 'evaluated'.

William had not been an easy patient to take care of. After claiming that he was a _"god of death"_ and only there_ "simply doing his job";_ it had taken nearly fifteen orderlies to hold him still and confiscate his odd-looking weapon. Putting him on the wooden block was a battle in of itself and his strength was quite puzzling as he did seem to have nearly as much muscle as a man should have in order to be that strong. After the water therapy, he had become much more complacent to deal with.

"My, my, what are you doing here?" William looked towards the offending blur, the voice could only belong to one creature he knew. That filthy fuck was coming here just to spite him.

"Did they lock you in here because you insist on telling people that you're a reaper?" he asked. Sebastian took out a pair of glasses from the pocket of his lab coat and put them on William, but he didn't remove the straight jacket, just incase his little patient was still feeling 'homicidal' like his chart said he was.

"If you answer me and I deem your behavior improved, I will let you out… patient W14-A"

William looked up and saw him standing there. Dressed like a doctor, no doubt with faked papers, a false medical license, and a lab coat that he without a doubt, stole. He did not dare look up at him, or really give him any acknowledgement that he was in a position of power over him. William would not bend to his biding, and he most certainly wouldn't accept favors from a demon. It might only take a wee for someone to notice he had not come back to the office and fetch him, it might only take a day or two until Grell missed him and did the job herself. He could wait.

"Are we going to be good, William? Or should I recommend another round of therapy? You still seem a bit homicidal to me. Still a threat to human kind." Sebastian teased him knowing that more than anything else, sudden changes in temperature or atmospheric pressure drove reapers mad. Most of them had a very tough time dealing with sudden change both physically and mentally. William however, was especially true to this stereotype and was even a bit illed by his crave for precise order.

"My master only sent me here for information. This is a _limited_ time offer, you know." William looked at him. He was strapped inside of a canvas jacket with leather belts holding his arms behind him and a metal collars around his neck kept him against the wall. A week of this would not only be incredibly uncomfortable, but he would get a severe pay cut for not showing up to work.

"Fine." William said. He conceded to whatever will that demon had to spare him the suffering.

"Fine to what, patient?" Sebastian asked.

"You can let me out now." William said.

"You didn't say the magic word…" Sebastian teased.

"You let me out now, _please._" William said. His request was granted.

Sebastian, like all asylum doctors, had a skeleton key issued to him upon entering the ward. William had been placed in the maximum security ward, requiring that Sebastian take two different keys. One key was for the cell, the other for the metal collar keeping him still. He removed the straight jacket with nearly professional skill, and dressed William in his standard reaper-issue uniform with equal skill. Not a wrinkle was to be found, and William felt the death scythe in his pocket.

"Thank you." William said, snipping the iron bars to the cell with ease before leaping out of the window.

"You owe me!" Sebastian shouted after him. Next time it would be William's turn to lend him a favor. The nest part about helping a reaper is that they usually quite true to their word, and who knows, they're usually quite handy to keep about.

_I'll bring him down, bring him down,_  
><em>A king with no crown<em>

You were not supposed to kill demons. The true job of the reaper was not to prevent the deaths of humans before their designated time so much that it was to keep nature in balance. For every demons there were a certain number a humans. When the human population got too high- the reapers would turn their cheeks. When the human population got too low, then they would pay attention. However, demons as a species were able to reproduce with any animal, but their reproductive organs were rather, useless in sense.

Centuries of technological advances had made reproduction a moot point for the immortals. However, demons could still die if you killed them and so no demons were born yet plenty were being murdered. Reapers were not allowed, for_ any_ reason, to actually kill a demon without a permit. To do this was punishable by not only a hefty fine, but jail time and a severe demotion if not outright given a termination. William however, was given a permit. A license to kill a demon, a direct order to kill a demon and when he read the name of the one he was suppose to kill. It left a bitter sweet taste in his mouth.

On one hand, he hated him. On the other hand, he almost, barely, possibly respected him. In some part of his memory he wished he could erase, he had not hated him at all. In fact, he might have at one point in his life, in the very much distant past been in love with him. This was erased from all history books, and anyone who might have known this was long and dead. Except the two of them.

"Come in." Sebastian said, opening the door to his house in the forest somewhere in northern Ireland. He did not cloak the building, for it was small and so far out in the forest that no mortal could locate it. There was no path, no crack in the heavy floral canopy to show that it existed. It was untraceable except to the one that was going to kill him. He wouldn't want it any other way.

William sat on a stuffed chair in front of the fire place, the room was kept incredibly warm and the furnishing were all rather plush and cozy, to be expected from a demon. Sebastian had already made tea for the two of them. If he was going to die, then he would take it gracefully.

"You know why I'm here." William said. "And you treat me this way."

"Do you want to know why, or have you already made your mind up on the answer?" Sebastian asked. William did not look at him at him directly. He could not really read exactly what emotion Sebastian would have, as both of them had given up expressing themselves freely before. Neither of them really knew how to feel, or if they even could.

"Are you going to tell me that I am broken? That there is something wrong with me?" he asked.

"No." William said. He didn't want to say anything at all. He wanted to get this done silently.

Come in and kill him, leave, and pretend this never happened. Nothing between them ever happened. Yet he had to let him in here and act like a damned gentleman and actually be nice about it. William stood up, and faced his task. He felt the death scythe in his hand. It had always felt like a natural extension of his hand, he used it without noticing it was actually not a part of him. Now it felt like cold metal resting in his hand, something that he didn't want, not anymore. Still he held it to the demons throat.

He did not resist, he did not fight back, he only looked at William with those glowing eyes and that was all it took, really. William couldn't move, he was fixed in that one moment time and a hundred others in the past that he had denied for so many years. They were coming back to him and held his own throat in a vice. He did not really want to kill him, he wanted him dead, he wanted him to suffer but William did not want to be the one to make it happen.

"You don't want to kill me." Sebastian said. He was the one who was doomed die but he was not the one with the shaky hands or quivering lip. He gripped the hand that held the blade to his throat.

"Drop it." he said and William obeyed. The scythe hit the carpeting with a thud.

"You will not kill me, will you?" Sebastian asked. He kicked weapon across the room, in case there ere any second thoughts, though he doubt there would be. If there haven't been any in the past three hundred years- why would there be any in the future?

"No." William was crying. Sebastian, if this had been in any other situation, he would have laughed in his face and mocked him for finally being the 'weaker one'. Though William had just spared him a tiny bit of kindness out his miniscule and broken heart, so why couldn't Sebastian extend the same amount of kindness from his cruel and blackened heart?

"Are you ashamed that you couldn't kill me, even if I let you?" He asked.

William did not say anything, which was something about him Sebastian deemed irritating at best. In this moment, he was soft and malleable, Sebastian could in theory, make William do whatever he wanted him to and there would be not a single fight given that day. He could kill him first, or he could treat him with tenderness, which he wouldn't do but he could if he wanted to, which he didn't. He might have wanted to but there were so much more important things to get done. Sebastian brought the man to his knees and then laid him out his back.

"Don't worry, I'll make it look like I put up a fight." Sebastian said, he bent down, his claws feeling at William's torso, shredding through his suit. _"I promise to grant you scars that will never fade."_

_I couldn't love a man so purely_  
><em>Even prophets forgave his crooked way<em>  
><em>I've learned love is like a brick you can<em>  
><em>Build a house or sink a dead body<em>

It started off with a lost suit jacket at a gala, Sebastian had taken it home without noticing the difference. It felt exactly like his custom tailored jacket, it hung perfectly from his frame. The only thing that let him notice this is that he never kept anything in the pockets of his coat and in the pockets he ha noticed a metal container for business cards. To his surprise, the phone number led exactly to the reaper's dispatch association in London.

Even though he had relocated to Wales for a short meal, Sebastian was sure to meet this man and return his jacket. Not because he actually gave a damn about being honest, and not because the jacket wasn't lovely enough to steal, but because he was very curious as to who this "William T. Spears" was. His voice over the phone made Sebastian assume that he was just a tad arrogant, and his impeccable taste in clothing lent the idea that he may also be of the handsome type.

Now, Sebastian wasn't the kind of person to be particularly giddy over a man, though his door did indeed swing that way. Maybe it was the glasses that he found so particularly appealing, or maybe it was his good taste in clothes or how they shared a single glance with each other and they both knew they weren't human. Yet they could sit in a coffee shop somewhere and pretend like there wasn't anything unusual about the either of them. But they were both very much unusual, a cut above the rest in all ways, perfectionists to the core, perhaps even to a fault- but if you can't love yourself who _can_ you love?

_In the most Biblical sense,_  
><em>I am beyond repentance<em>

Trust was never an issue in their relationship. They didn't trust each other- ever, ever, ever. Never once did they ever consider they could trust each other. That would have been idiotic. There were basic rules, however. All arrangements would be made via paper mail, then burnt after reading. Tell no one. All favors must be repaid at a later date no matter what the circumstance. Leave no marks behind. The most important of these rules however, was to_ never_ let him know that you care.

_But in the cultural sense_  
><em>I just speak in future tense<em>  
><em>Judas kiss me if offenced!<em>

Some lovers chose to give each other flowers, or perhaps share a walk along some sunset covered beach holding hands, but those ideas sickened them. Maybe they'd crash through each others windows or exchange death glares while pretending to murder each other. It was always about keeping up appearances. Make sure nobody was suspicious that nobody knew anything and that was so tiring. Sometimes William bent Sebastian over his desk and nailed him in a building where they were hundreds of reapers ready to kill him. The thrill of being embraced so tightly by death itself was nearly enough to throw him over the edge, the sex was just a lovely little bonus.

"I'm tired of being second to Grell." Sebastian said. "Break up with her."

William was slipping his trousers back on, Sebastian was still sitting naked on his desk, staring at him like he was expecting 'yes' and no other answer would do. This was an ultimatum. He would not have it any other way, and he'd get that answer. William said nothing, like he often did, his omission of words often spoke louder than anything else he had to say.

"If you do not then I will finish myself off right here and scream your name while doing so. Everyone will hear me." he said. William rolled his eyes. They would kill him. Grell alone could kill a demon with her bare hands if she felt like it and if that demon was sleeping with her boyfriend? Oh, he wouldn't last a minute out there. "It's your choice. You can be with me or you can be alone."

"Go on." William urged him. "You're a monster and Grell is unfaithful."

"Like you're much better." Sebastian laughed. He was on the desk, and before doing his lovely stunt he decided that he'd spend some time displaying how flexible he was. The time he spent giving William a tease with removing his cape and his boots was also spent deciding on the best escape route. The best of course, would be through the office where he'd be seen by at least a hundred reapers. All of whom would try to kill him. He could wait for someone to barge into William's private office just to see him laying spread eagle on the desk stroking his own cock. This person of course, would also most likely be Grell and she could kill him within the minute if she so chose. _And she would_.

He had his throat ready and was just about to scream, when William clamped his hand over Sebastian's mouth. He could feel the teeth sinking into his palm but he would not let go, even if he could that the demon was drinking his blood out of some nasty habit, he would not let him ruin his reputation like that.

"Fine. I will break up with her. Now stop this nonsense." William said, slowly removing his injured hand from the demon's mouth.

"Only if you suck me off. Then I might reconsider ruining your career." Sebastian bargained, even though he didn't have to bargain for what he already had, which was William on his knees but it was always a nice thing to have. "Now make sure to swallow." he tugged on William's hair.

"Don't patronize me, you manipulative fuck."

_I wanna love you,_  
><em>But something's pulling me away from you<em>  
><em>Judas is the demon I cling to<em>

William didn't like anything to be marked. His furniture was free of any and all stains, his floors so clean the queen herself would eat off them and his clothing wrinkle free at all times. His appearance was no exception. He was so much vain that he was just incredibly obsessive over it. His hair was to be kept clean and styled at all times, his skin was never to look a miss. He had gone so far to even have injections to keep his skin looking perfect, a fact that was a secret between him and his very well paid aesthetician.

After that one, particular incident, he had been left with a very nasty set of scars. There was nothing his doctor could even begin to do with it, much less even figure out how he had survived the injury but William just assured the man 'the injury was not meant to kill'. Had it be anyone else to do this to him he would have lost his mind. The idea that his skin be scarred or imperfect in any way disturbed him on a level so deep it bordered on mental illness. If it ha been in any other circumstance, he would have not have been able to keep a single other thought in his head other than he was imperfect, that he had ruined, that his skin wasn't right and it'd rot him away from the inside.

Really, he didn't mind being marked by the demon, even if he was marked by deep lacerations all over his body and torso. He couldn't really be naked in front of anyone else, they'd look at him like he was crippled or like he an extra limb, the scars were that large. He had not seen Sebastian in nearly twenty years now; he was entirely sure that he was still alive. William would almost admit that he missed the running around behind Grell's back or the occasional time where they pretended to be complete strangers in the park to sit together. Though he really, really wouldn't, at least not to his face. The sobbing like a child had certainly been enough of a show for centuries.

He was with Grell now, it wasn't nearly as fun. He could go out with her just anywhere, it wasn't unusual to see a man with his girlfriend. It wasn't something he had to hide, it was something to be proud of, a girl he could show to his hypothetically not-dead parents, a girl he could one day marry and make obviously fake excuses to others as to why she couldn't bear him children. It's not like he could tolerate the idea of breeding, and he hadn't had sex with anyone since getting those scars.

He didn't really mind being marked by him, because now he never really left him. He might not be back in a century but William would never really be without him. It'd be a lie to say that he didn't completely love the back and forth routine of hate and love.

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
><em>But still I'm in love with Judas, baby<em>


End file.
